Hots For Teacher's Aide
by FanFictionLeon
Summary: Set in a modern universe. Naruto begins his third and final year at school late. Known as a bit of a delinquent and class clown there's no surprise for why his scores are always low. With the introduction of his new English teacher aid will she be able to pass the lowest grading student?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note/Disclaimer** : _Is harem a thing for Naruto? I assume a year ago when I created this chapter harem was an actual option. So, a little background on this chapter. Just like my other Naruto work it too was created about a year ago. Finally decided to get off my ass and publish it but still too lazy to change anything so this is an artifact, a fossil. I assure you though I only got as far the first chapter so the second chap. will be more modern, suave, up-to-date (just kidding.) Don't own Naruto and this chapter has not gone through a beta reader._

 _Enjoy and see you guys at the bottom._

* * *

 _ **\- Hots For Teacher Aid -**_

"Oh, shit!"

Springing up from his futon, the worried adolescent teen rushes out of his sheets leaving behind his leisure break spent sleeping in. Rushing from room to room he assesses he needed a shower thanks to his stank odor and dry hair, but ponders if he has the time to do so. Thinking fast on his feet he strips himself naked leaving his dirty clothes behind as he entered the shower; cold water running he dances in place blaming himself for such a horrendous morning. This left a frown on his face.

Running out of the shower with a towel locked loosely around his waist his body drenched by huge droplets of water from his yet to be dried hair. He pops into his kitchen pulling a cup out of the boards over his head, milk and bread from his freezer, in his fast pace he readies himself toast and warm microwaved milk while he darts out into his room changing into his uniform. Looking himself in the vertical mirror behind his door he wraps his tie around his collar happy he fixed it the night before.

The only good thing to come so far.

A distant ring has his eyes spring into action as he grabs his coat by the collar.

Pulling the cup of warm milk out of the microwave he gulps it down and grabs his toast biting down as he steps out the door leaving behind the wreckage of a late awakening.

He smiles seeing the day shine and pulls out his keys to lock up. Slipping into his coat he pulls on his sleeves to check his wrist watch. Seeing the time he throws on his backpack and hurries down the steps of his apartment. Turning at the last step he spots his locked bike ready to be taken through traffic and street lights just to make it in time for class. Seeing no students walking the streets he had a sinking feeling he was the only one running late.

There in the distance hit by the rising sun his high school deserted of students who are already in homeroom. Though at the time he was coming in, first class probably already started.

Throwing his bike against the rack he quickly locks it and runs through the doors, thankfully no security. He paces to his locker and exchanges his shoes as he makes his final run through the halls. Grabbing onto the corners he catapults himself around the corner spotting his beloved senior teacher waiting for him by the door arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. As always she is dressed in business clothes too tight for her destroying the fantasies of boys who dared stare at her chest and caught in the act.

At this point she knew about her bust and the affect it had on the men around her, especially around school, and she didn't blame them.

It would only add to her self-esteem.

With a black skirt reaching below her knees and a simple white collared shirt with the buttons screaming for release her chest looked as if it were about to explode gasping for air. It was her bust that made it seem her clothes were suffocating her figure even if she hid it like usual; arms crossed over, she always left the top buttons unbutton. Either that was her limit or she was toying with him. He always assumed the latter though the rumors about her only made her attractive and a dangerous combo he knew could be explosive.

"Hehe…" He stops in front of her catching his breath. "Good morning Senju-sempai-" she finally ticks.

"Don't bother with formalities, Naruto. Late again? This I expect from a freshman." He forces a laugh, "won't happen again."

Wanting to end his little lecture early he walks into the door only to be met with her arm blocking the doorway, his pathway from this confrontation. She gives him a cold glare, a single strand of her blond hair falls, the beginning of her cute disguise was beginning to falter. "It better not, Naruto. This is your final year. Don't begin messing up now or your doomed to repeat a year."

"I got it."

He slides under her arm easily irritating her as she blushes in anger; the boy seems to get to her. "Go take your seat." She mutters under her breath.

Naruto takes his steps into his new class taking in the whole classroom spotting the familiar faces chatting it up. He could see most good seats were already taken, especially the back ones. Spotting his best friend he smiles upon noticing each other and makes his way towards the convenient open seat next to him.

They bump fist as he takes his seat next to Uchiha, Sasuke; a friend from his childhood. The noise in the class dims down as they give attention to their English teacher. Tsunade walks to the front of her class arms still crossed as she eyes Naruto shaking her head in disagreement of his choice of seat. She closes her eyes sighing intently and clears her throat; only to the hawk eye student could they catch her breast jiggle.

"Ahem, today I would love to present the class our new mentor. She will be aiding me in teaching you brats," her eyes land on Naruto slowing taking shape into a glare, "so she'll be with us for the full year. Welcome her with open arms, Katō, Shizune." She gestures towards the figure seated behind the class room. Everyone's neck turn in sync as the woman stood from her seat and walks pass by the students to stand next to her senpai. She clutches the clipboard whatever size her breast are being pushed up.

"Good morning, everyone! I hope our year is full of fun, learning, and excitement. Please watch over me." She blushes weakly and smiles at the dozens of eyes glued on her.

* * *

 _Thoughts?_

 _Is that even Shizune's last name? Decided to go with a very generic anime opening "I'm late to class! Grab the toast and run!" Because this is set in a modern alternate universe. And one more thing I apologize in advance about my knowledge of Japanese high schools. I know they have three years of education, some details about class and layouts, but nothing of schedules or events, test and exams so this will be a bit off._

 _These chapters will be short so there updates may be frequent but not rhythmically. At first I wanted to go First POV and still thinking about it so this may change. Fortunately I have the other chapters fleshed out so you'll continue to see more of this story (sadly no ending yet.)_

 _Oh, and one more thing; this will be a harem._

 _See ya guys next time._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** _A fraction of the life of Uzumaki, Naruto's English class session. Also a continuation of last chapter._

 **Author's Note/Disclaimer:** _Don't own any rights to Naruto and its affiliated characters. This chapter hasn't gone through a beta reader because it doesn't want to._

* * *

 _ **\- Katō Shizune -**_

Substituting his arms for pillows Naruto puts into play one of the many skills his godfather passed onto him, " _How to Peek Without Getting Noticed!_ " There are many ways to approach this situation making good use of your skill is crucial. Step one; use your peripherals… except that wouldn't work in this environment. Having the misfortune of getting the front seats she's placed right in front of him and trying to use his peripherals here would only make him look like an idiot. There's also the less unconventional way and that is to ogle them with your tongue sticking out, but that was more his godfather's style. So he takes another approach, pretend to look sleepy or disinterested. He's already half way there anyways and so he begins to dissect his new mentor from the bottom up.

Not much was revealing she dressed real business-like. The tailored suit over her white collared shirt tucked in her skirt reaching below her knees and pair of leggings although she does have appealing features. Short hair barely reaching her shoulders, a small perky nose, and an average height for a female her age. " _I admit she's kind of cute._ "

She's young and attractive for someone in the academic field. If he had to guess her age she'd be closer to him than her sensei. Beautiful unlike any staff in this school her only competition was Senju-sensei, but no one liked messing her. He could sense the increase of hormones in his teenage body the more he examined his teacher's aide and it only fuels his fantasy to see her naked. He reviews her up and down again this time with a sluggish pace over each detail of her character and discovers she has slender legs, a perky rear though he couldn't properly measure it, but he had enough information to draft her into his sexual fantasy where every woman wants to sleep with him.

Staring off into space he ventures too deeply in his dream from return but the sudden meeting of their eyes breaks the chains as they find themselves staring awkwardly at each other. He quickly looks away scratching his cheek and laughing nervously. A faint blush makes its way to his cheeks thinking maybe she was flirting with him and he thinks the unimaginable; maybe she likes him?

Every male teenager has at least thought it once where they misperceive their attractive female teacher, words of encouragement substituted for signals of attraction towards them with just enough sliver of hope to draw situations out of proportion.

Class begins with Senju-san writing notes on the board for the class to copy down. This year she will be teaching English, a subject he couldn't grasp and didn't bother with, which is why he found himself bored and slouching in his seat. His eyes fall back on Katō-sensei who was busy writing on her notebook staring deeply at it. Her concentration felt palpable even to him a strand of her hair breaking the formation of her neatly combed hair before she tucks it behind her ear.

He changes his view over to Senju-sensei the anti-thesis of his new teacher's aide. Blond hair braided to shorten its length, red frame reading glasses, and a strong posture with an incredible figure. What are the chances she stays fit?

Staring intently at her back he passes judgment on her attire and instead focuses his attention on her figure finding himself in his hypothetical world. Bending her over the desk he pulls her by a fistful of hair as he pummels her against the desk till something or someone breaks. Caressing her figure he could only imagine what her skin and insides feel like. He's never experienced sexual intercourse , but no thanks to his godfather is his imagination left to think the unimaginative. Every year he secretly plots losing his virginity to any of the girls in his dreams. Yamanaka, Ino and Haruno, Sakura a classmate, and childhood friend were probably some of the closest girls he could think of and they are both present in his classroom this year. Don't get him wrong they're not promiscuous, but definitely exist in the realm of possibility.

Haruno, Sakura. A trusted childhood friend who followed him from Chiba to Osaka and an old crush. Much like a care taker she always looked over him helping him with groceries, cooking, and cleaning. He still holds hope he can take her out on a date and admit his feelings.

Yamanaka, Ino. He doesn't know much about her just that she began hanging out with Sakura in their first year at school. There were other girls he could take his chances with, but he doesn't hold the charm with woman like his best friend so he buries himself in a blissful world where Senju-sensei is crying his name in hunger while he cups her breast. Her hourglass figure pressed hard against him their sweat brushing against each other.

He feels blood gathering at his groin creating a protrusion on the surface of his pants, but that didn't stop his dream of sex with his sensei where she makes those ahegao faces he always finds in his godfather's hentai.

The sound of chalk hitting the floor distracts him. Taking into account what is written on the board it seems the small growing chalk fell between his sensei's fingers. Like a sign from above, proof that a perverted God exist, Senju-sensei bends down picking up the scrubby piece of chalk. He questions reality, is it unintentional? With a shrug of his shoulders; probably, but this only changes his sexual preference towards anal. How he can picture it now, his sensei riding him on her chair like a cowgirl in those western movies.

" _Damn those magazines, probably nothing like the real world._ " He wouldn't know.

A cute sneeze comes from the corner where Katō-sensei situates. She was being considerate by covering her nose and facing away from the students. His sharp eyes catches the subtle jiggle of her cleavage after each sneeze. Not much to go on though, he couldn't find it in himself to picture her naked form, she was those type of woman his godfather would suggest needed further examination. Reminds him of Hyuuga, Hinata or that loner girl Shizuka, other girls in his school no one wanted to associate themselves with.

Especially Hyuuga, Hinata. He recalls knowing her as a shy type then one summer break she totally changed into a gangster girl no one wanted to deal with. She's notorious in this school thankfully not in his class.

"Damn, that was a weird year." He mutters.

A melodic tone fills the school signaling the end of English class and the beginning of physical ed.

"Naruto, meet me after class," Senju-sensei yelled over the horde of students walking out. "I want to see your notes." He freezes before slouching his shoulders sighing of his own disappointment. He can hear his passing friends clown him already.

With the class-3J empty except for the two, Senju-sensei hands him board erasers after examining his notebook in the second it took her say, " clean the black boards." He takes them off her hands grieving and the amount of chalk he had to now erase. It was his sensei's time to sigh now. "Naruto, I want you to know I care for you and I am not punishing you for your mistakes. I want you to learn and I care for you just like all my students. When this year is over I don't want to see you again in my class... I want to see you attending a university." She looks at him with warm eyes. All that was needed was a hand on his shoulders and a thumbs up and you got yourself a real life cliche.

"You sound like my parents."

He flinches upon seeing a tick of anger as his sensei says through gritting teeth, "I'm flattered." Her claw for a hand finding its way on his shoulder crushing him.

Almost kneeling before her she lets go of her vice grip.

"Huh? Sensei, you're not married? I thought you had kids?" Though he wouldn't dare look at her chest in front of her he always assumed a woman like herself had kids already. She waves her index finger, "nah-ah, you want answers you have to work for them. Now run to P.E. before I make you late." Walking out of the classroom a hilarious thought crosses his mind. Sometimes he gets the sense she teases him knowing full well what he'll do to her if he had the chance.

A smile emanates across his face as he makes his way down the corridors, " _I always took her for a milf._ " Guess that's a good thing?

A second melodic tune signals his truancy, "great, just great."

"You're going to have to walk faster if you want to make it in time." A cheerful voice said to him.

"Huh?" He turns towards the direction of the woman's voice to find his teacher's aide dressed in gym uniform and by the looks of it fit a little too tight on her. He spots her true figure for the first time under her business clothes. He mentally gulps taking in everything about her form without getting caught. " _She's petite with a nice pair of boobs. Jiraiya would kill for this._ "

"Uzumaki, right?" She guesses.

"Uh-right! Uzumaki, Naruto."

"I never introduced myself properly to you. I'm Katō, Shizune. I've heard some interesting stories about you from Senju-san."

"Really? What did she say, how I look like a toad?" He makes his best impression of a toads face and happy to see her holding her laugh at his horrible attempt for a joke.

"No, she did not, but she did tell me of the time you accidentally called her grandma and she called you grandson in front of the class."

He scratches the back of his neck breaking the eye contact he's maintained throughout their conversation. "Yeah, my friends still hound me about that."

"Anyways, it was a pleasure. I hope we get to talk more. I want to make it my goal this year to know my students personally. Now get going, I don't want to make you any more late. Kakashi-san and Obito-san will kill me." She jogs into the schools track field leaving him behind he traces her till she fell out of sight. Continuing into the locker room he changes into his gym track uniform.

"Hitting it off with the new teach?" He knew that Osaka accent belonged to his best friend. He turns seeing him leaning against the lockers with his back and one foot.

"I wish."

"Hm? You know, I swear I saw her eyeing you the entire lecture."

"Eh!?"

"You didn't notice? She was observing you the whole time right up until she sneezed."

Naruto looks away hiding the blush on his face from his friend.

Finished he stands up stretching his joints still thinking about it. Washing away any hopes they step out into the field to the sound of whistles blowing and students feet shuffling against the dirt tracks.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Get your asses over hear, that granny story won't work this time!"

* * *

 _Thoughts?_

 _Figured I can answer a few unasked questions. Jiraiya is a huge influence on Naruto. At this point I'm wondering if I should include his appearance. There are other things I played around with like for instance Kakashi and Obito are gym teachers and another fact that won't spoil the story is Naruto's parents exist, but I'll explain it later where they are._

 _Liked the Senju-sensei fantasy? You should check out my other story_ _ **A Hidden Love in a Hidden Village**_ _which centers around Tsunade questioning her taboo-ish relationship with Naruto._

 _Found something you liked, want to encourage me or have any questions? Leave them in reviews or PM me. Both are appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** _Hey everyone glad to get this update out of the way. I have some news for the story but we can get that out of the way at the bottom of this page. I know this chapter is small (I've been catching up on stories) so I'm resolving to fix that for the next chapters._

 _Don't own Naruto._

* * *

 _ **\- Class Still Exist Out of School -**_

Hooking the strap of his backpack over his shoulder Naruto walks home dragging his feet against the pavement. The sun was beginning to settle making way for the night and stars. He's always enjoyed this time of the evening as a dimming orange glow from the sun paints the buildings a hue red. The setting of the sun was also his indication to bike the rest of the way home since the walk from school till now was accompanied by Sasuke. Picking up speed the wind began blowing his hair the sight of absent cars and green lights meant it was okay for him to pass through the streets without any interruptions. The replay of Sasukes' words when he told him about the teacher aide kept drawing assumptions in his head. Could it be possible she had interest in him? Would it be possible in this society for teacher to enjoy a date or two with their student without risking their career? Then again that's not what he had in mind with Katō-san if anything he'd like to know what it feels like to kiss those sweet small lips of hers. He awoke from his dream when the horror of realization dawns on him about earlier today specifically in English class. If what Sasuke said is true and Katō-san was eyeing him in class while he dreamt about Senju-sensei... he could feel the heat in his cheeks rising. Pedaling faster he pushes his legs driving away the pain till he made it back home.

Over the course of four weeks school was beginning to become more work. Teachers were handing out homework assignments like flyers to prepare the students for their first upcoming test of the year and he found himself lagging behind. Today Senju-sensei announced their first test and exam by the end of the month. She was confident her students were ready, surprising them with a pop quiz and assigning study groups she felt them ready to pass their first test, all but one that is. Uzumaki Naruto wasn't making a change in his grade.

"Here are the graded papers, Senju-san." Katō-san hands her a stack of papers marked entirely in red pen. "Please, Tsunade-san if fine."

"R-right... Tsunade-san." Tsunade eyes the papers being offered to her. Taking them off her hand she reads the first graded paper, Uzumaki Naruto. She sighs while rubbing the bridge of her nose... another poor grade.

"It's a miracle he's made it this far." She worries her concern.

"Hm?" Are you talking about Uzumaki-kun?" Katō-san shifts her eyes upon her seated superior. Tsunade's red frame glasses tip down her nose while eyeing her weirdly upon knowing Naruto's surname. " _Have they already met?_ " She dismisses her suspicion seeing the chance she's been waiting for; to give Naruto the chance to succeed in her class and graduate. Laying back on her chair she crosses her arms under her breast. "Shizune-san," she says in a composed and unconcerned manner, "I have another job for you. i want you to talk to Uzumaki Naruto. Get him to study and prepare for the exam." Shizune began to act a bit nervous, being an intern here this is a big step she'll have to take to pass, having to convince Uzumaki Naruto to study won't be an easy task. "Uh- right away Sen- Tsunade-san." She swipes her hand across her skirt and straightens her clothes mentally preparing for this. Tsunade stayed still on her chair thinking if Shizune can get Naruto to actually listen and pay attention.

The following day Shizune planned to approach Naruto during his lunch break upon seeing him leaning back on his chair arms crossed and snoozing. She approached him quietly. "Uzumaki-kun, don't you think you should be studying?"

"Eh?" He opens his eyes dropping the chair on its four legs. "Oh, Katō-san I was just thinking real hard." He rubs his neck laughing nervously at his poor excuse but she only smiled and chuckled at his response. "You look cute when you think hard." She comments trying to compliment his thinking skills in hopes to encourage him. "Hehe... _wait, what?_ " He blushes nervously feeling his mind become a babbling idiot. He was speechless at what she just said. Many students wouldn't know how to respond to that even he felt at a loss of words. "It's not too late to study," she adds quietly.

He leans back on his chair a frown drawn across his face. "It is for me," he looks away from her, "I have no hope. If I study I forget it anyways. It just doesn't stick in my head and when the day of the test comes I get anxious and forget everything I studied for." Shizune looks at him with sympathy. As a student she's been down that path before and the solution is a plan she's sure will help him. "How about this, I tutor you and you try your best on the test." He looks at her to see the hopeful glint in her eyes and something inside of him stirs.

"Alright," he sends her a smile. Already he could feel confidence brewing inside of him. "You got yourself a deal." As happy as he was to be getting tutoring services from her he didn't mind one bit that all they would be doing is studying.

''

"You're kiddin'?"

"I'm not! She actually promised to tutor me herself." Sasuke spares him a dubious glance. "And why don't you help a buddy out, huh? Punk!" Naruto punches his friends arm.

"Because whenever we get together to study we end up spending the whole day playing video games." He punches him back with a little more force than his. Naruto grabs him by the collars of his uniform another one of their famous fights was about to go down, but Sasuke didn't look like in the mood for it. Then again he always looks like that.

"Hmph. Whatever, I'll see you Sunday." He breaks away form his grip waling down the path that would lead him home. Naruto glares at his passing friend, mad that even he wouldn't believe their attractive teacher aide was going to tutor him.

Making it back to his apartment late he throws himself on the couch and much against his will he found himself drifting to sleep too tired to ear diner or change into pajamas. the following morning he awoke to a mess of an apartment. Nothing changed as it should be but he always imagined the mess would clean itself up. You could say he was a lazy guy around the house. Finishing up in the shower he hears a few knocks. Stepping out of the shower he dries himself up putting on a pair of briefs. " _Who could be here this early?_ " He opens the door to find Katō-san in street wear. A light blue jacket over a white long sleeve shirt with black pants and white sneakers. "Good mor-" Her warm greeting comes to a stop upon witnessing her student in nothing but briefs. She covers her eyes looking away in embarrassment. Taking one look at himself he runs back inside finding a pair of shorts and an undershirt.

"Sorry about that, what brings you here, Katō-san?"

"I'm here to tutor you of course. I thought that was what we arranged?"

"Yeah, but... I didn't expect you to come to my apartment on a Saturday. Wait, how do you know where I-"

"-are you going to invite me in or are we studying out here?"

"No, come in, it's just..."

Naruto makes way for his tutor as she steps inside spotting the state of mess his apartment is in. "Oh, dear. How are we going to be able to study?"

"Sorry, it's just I don't usually have guest over." She sighs slipping her shoes off. "I guess I can help you clean." She takes off her jacket while Naruto follows closely. She begins to pick up trays and trash while he hurriedly grabs his dirty clothes to throw in his basket. Picking up the collected cups of instant ramen laying around his apartment he spots her shifting his kotatsu to the middle of his living room. Satisfied with her portion of the apartment she swipes her forehead. "Looks like we did a good job, do you have anything to drink?"

"I think I do! Check the fridge!" He yells from the bathroom. Shizune steps into the kitchen taking in the pattern of tile on the floor and how vacant his kitchen looks. " _It seems he lives alone._ " Opening the refrigerator she isn't surprised to see the only beverage being milk... and from where she stands she can smell it's expired. "Uzumaki-kun, I'll be back!" Before he could pop his head out and ask why, she was gone. Naruto steps out of the bathroom to look at her job, she cleans very well. "Where did she go?" He spots her jacket on the sofa. Shrugging it off he goes back to cleaning the bathroom.

About half an hour later he hears a knock on his door. He opens it to see his sensei holding bags of groceries. "I saw your fridge. You had nothing to drink or eat so I got something for you." Naruto was dumbstruck of how considerate his sensei is. "I saw a store along the way to your house so-" she can see he was taken back by this.

"Thank you, but I don't know how to cook."

"Aw- well I guess I can cook something up for us. Come on, I'll show you how to make a simple meal." Naruto relieves her of the groceries and follows after her into the kitchen. "You have a rice cooker, right?"

"Uh- yeah, I do, but I don't use it." He says while taking out the fresh supply of ingredients. He looks over at her looking through the cabinets both below and above her. She finally spots the small rice cooker above her and stands on her tip toes to reach it. The familiarity she suddenly created with him only left a thought on his mind. " _It's like we're a couple._ "

'''

Setting their trays on the kotatsu Shizune and Naruto lean away from their empty plates with smiles and full stomachs. "I didn't know you could cook amazing food." They look at each other, "that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." He could see a hint of blush coming from her cheeks, but she deserved the praise. "L-let's get studying." She announces and pulls out her backpack carrying her books and notes. "Ugh." Naruto falls down to the ground.

"Come on, we haven't even started since I arrived." It didn't take much to convince him especially after what she's done. Being polite he takes their dirty trays to the kitchen and retrieves his school bag. Sitting down beside her for the rest of the evening they spend their Saturday studying and grasping the curriculum. All he needed were good studying skills and for someone to explain to him the terms and how to write an essay. Now it seems the subject was easier to comprehend thanks to his tutor as she helped him catch up on homework. He was confident the upcoming Monday he wouldn't longer need to memorize any of the terms and actually participate in class.

 _Day of the Test_

The day of the test was on Friday and it came to a pleasant surprise how well his week has been. English class no longer felt like a chore to sit through now that he was active in class. When Senju-sensei rolled out the test before the end of class he looked at the first question with a stupid smile. He knew the answer. For once in his three years at this school a test no longer stressed him as he would do his best to guess or bullshit through. The essay portion of the test was a little difficult, but even if he failed that portion with just enough points he still had an overall average of a B letter grade. Turning it in he decided to return to class after school to see the fruition of his studying.

"Yahoo! I passed!" He cheers before Shizune. "Really? That's wonderful!" She clasp her hands in excitement to get Naruto to study and learn the curriculum. Naruto takes her hands excited along with her. He immediately retracts his hands seeing his sensei blush at their hands touching. "I knew you could do it." She stammers her words of believing in him.

"It was all thanks to you, Katō-san."

"No problem kiddo!" He froze for a split second. Hearing that from her killed him a little inside if she sees him as a kid. The walk back to the bike rack was in an awkward and unsettling silence.

"Listen Katō-san, I want to thank you for helping me." He finally broke the silence wanting to voice out to her what he had in mind.

"I'm listening..." she eyes him curiously. Now was his chance to repay her for helping him over a week ago.

"I was wondering if I could treat you out for helping me. And cleaning my apartment... and buying me groceries." He could have added more to the list with what she helped him with but he was beginning to feel embarrassed. He could see she was thinking it over biting on her bottom lip. "I suppose that seems fair." He could feel his mouth turn into a smile as relief washed over him. "Oh, and please, Shizune-san is fine with me." His excitement was just building up.

"T-then you can call me Naruto." He stutters out only to get a cute laugh of a response from her.

"I guess I'll be hearing from you this weekend, Naruto-kun." He could feel his heart melt at the sound of his name coming out of her lips. She sounds so courtly.

"Y-yeah, here's my number." He pulls out his phone ready to send his info through infrared. She meets his phone with hers and hears the little tune play when the contact information syncs on the cellphone. She smiles and waves her goodbye. Naruto stood there for several minutes till her walking figure could be seen no more. When he was sure no one was around he began jumping like a monkey and punching the air. Maybe this year won't be so boring.

* * *

 _Hello again! Well it has come to attention that some of these chapter may be too short. It's not intentional but if it's interrupting the flow of the story please let me know. At best I can add chapters together. If I get a decent amount of feedback I'll consider it. If you like how it is I'll leave it be._

 _Anyone think this chapter sucks? I did. Didn't feel that satisfied with it to be honest and I know I can do better. Now that we got this out of the way, depending how the readers react to the idea of merging chapters we might finally be getting along with that harem._

 _Thank you for reading see you guys next update._


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note/Disclaimer:** _Excuse me for the late update guys. I've had it done for a while just needed to revise and reread over and over again. You know what they say about writing; it's not writing it's rereading. Anyways things should be picking up now in the story but updates might be a little late now, hint (Taken King.) I don't own Naruto and this story has been proofread by me, still no beta._

* * *

 _ **\- A Date and Dry Erasers -**_

Cheerful laughs rang throughout the restaurant along with utensils hitting against their plates and chopsticks smacking against one another. People sat in tables and booths enjoying food with good company and service, the atmosphere was only icing on the cake at this point. The restaurant was locale and served the same customers who have enjoyed their food and service throughout their years. Along with serving sushi and other creatures of the sea they housed their own little ramen bar with only one man behind it. He is middle age, of that we are certain, but don't let those looks fool you. He was the star of this restaurant; a diamond in the ruff according to Naruto. Being his notorious customer for eating servings meant for a table of 12, Naruto and the man behind the bar actually became good acquaintances. When he saw Naruto bring a girl in for a change he couldn't help but smile and give his silent encouragement in the form of a thumbs up.

Amongst their table, Naruto was finishing retelling Shizune a story of his childhood he fondly remembers and the result revealed a cute laugh from his sensei one he will come to love.

"So you're parents let you keep him?"

"Yeah! We ended up naming him Kurama, but he eventually got a name of his own; the _Flaming Habanero._ It was a nickname my dad gave my mom back when they were dating. He use to tell me stories of how destructive she was and saw similarities between mom and Kurama. I guess it came naturally." He shakes his head with a smile at that particular memory. His mother wasn't too happy about that, but Kurama grew up to be very close with his mother they became inseparable. "He always destroyed everything-plus he favored my mom more than anyone." he adds.

"So what happen to your parents? I couldn't help but notice you live on your own." She looked at him rather curiously, but he could see the little worry she hid well behind her eyes.

"I'm not from here. I go to school here thanks to my godfather who lets me crash at his apartment."

"That's awfully nice of him."

"Yeah, but when you get to know him... the only reason he lets me stay rent free is because any cute girl I attract around the complex is like rent pay. _It's kind of creepy actually._ "

"He sounds like a charmer." She says sarcastically successfully relaying the message to Naruto who could only nod his head in agreement. "Yeah, a real charmer."

The rest of their date went smooth thanks to the choice of new food. Trying out new plates and doing their best to avoid any talk of school their date was rather normal. Like any couple who seeks to learn more about their partner their date fed to that. Learning where someone comes from gives to a better understanding of who that person is. Shizune learned a little more about him, how he is away from home to take school here, how funny and charming he is, and though things didn't always end positive for him his optimism kept him happy enough where he is now. Towards the end of their date she saw him in new light and actually grew nervous being with him. That joy you get when your with someone and it's just you two, she began to feel sick in her stomach and she knew it wasn't the food, her mind was dreading ideas about their date and how tonight she's actually enjoying herself.

They walked out the restaurant paying their bill which upon her stubborn assistance split in half. Originally he was meant to pay for their date for tutoring him and most importantly the clean apartment and food in the fridge. Not having the satisfaction of that he instead insisted upon walking her home which she reluctantly agreed on. She wasn't sure what she was feeling right now, but having Naruto with her left her a little uneasy. Something was lingering in the air left unsaid or undone, but there was something there. Walking through the empty streets they enjoyed talking about the city and although she was too caught up with herself, he managed to ease her worries with star gazing. Out of the few stars that shine through the night district light pollution, something about being able to see light produced by gas giants and planets light years away left a feeling of being small. Does the actions of someone so small really matter to the universe?

Arriving at her apartment he followed her up to her door till they reached her room number. Reaching into her purse feeling for her keys she tells Naruto without facing him. "I guess this is goodbye."

Naruto looks at her a bit confused wondering of what he heard was right, she sounds a bit sad their date comes to an end. If there's anything to take from this, and his godfather always nags to him about it, is she doesn't want the date to end on a sad note. This leads to an unmemorable date.

"It was really fun being with you." She finally turns to face him, her short hair twirling with the calm night breeze that passes through her hallway. Their eyes were fixed on each other.

"I could say the same."

Standing awkwardly close to her, Naruto pulls his hand out of its pocket and gently tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear while leaning in for a kiss. Thinking of what he was doing he felt stupid for wanting to kiss her or why. She was beautiful, yes, but is that really a reason to kiss someone? He knew the answer yet not the question. Shizune found her chest tightening and at a loss of breath, but all she did was close her eyes waiting anxiously for the touch of his lips. A soft and warm pair of lips found themselves on hers and both angle their heads to deepen the amateur kiss. A taste unlike the food they just ate Naruto came to understand what someone else can taste like and he certainly wants more of this new feeling. Pulling away before forgetting to breathe he freezes realizing who he just kissed. Her eyes were still closed and the serene look on her face left him worried of what might come next. When she opened her eyes he followed them to gauge her reaction, but her eyes only settled on his lips and to his surprise she went for another kiss. Her arms rested on his shoulders and she drew closer to him. His instinct was to cradle her head running his fingers through her silky hair. With little force he pushes them closer her lips felt soft and he felt hooked or rather she is nibbling on his bottom lip. Her body began to lock itself to his with her leg sliding between his, they fitted perfectly.

The self-control he drew from grabbing her ass was almost insurmountable, but the hover-hand was there ready to break discipline.

Pulling away they could see the blush on their faces and to his disliking she pulls her body away from him releasing any contact they held. She smiles weakly at him while reaching for the keys she sought out for in the beginning but forgot. Unlocking her door she looks over at him stuck in the same stance. "Bye, Naruto-kun." She whispers rather happily and closes the door behind her leaving a dumbfounded Naruto.

Standing their for a good minute he regains his senses and descends down the stairs with a little jump on his step. Unable to control the joy he is experiencing right now he let it out with a tune he proudly whistles on the walk back home.

" _Baka-baka-baka! I should have invited him in!"_ Leaning against her door minutes after he left she torments herself letting those thought from before fill her mind. " _Oh, what am I thinking!? I can't be doing this, I'm his... teacher's aide."_ Her body finally gives out sliding down till her bottom touched the floor. A frown found its way to her face, " _we can't be doing this. If Tsunade-san finds out she'll tell the principal and he'll tell the district and they'll talk to my school and I'll lose my internship... and isn't he under eighteen? Is it legal if he is not? Shizune!? What are you thinking!?"_ She could sense her chest heat up passing through her body finding its way to her ears.

She stand up removing her footwear and clothing making her way to her bathroom; a shower will cool her off. Removing the last piece of clothing she enters her shower letting the cold water splash against her chest relieving any previous heat as her mind focused on how cold she felt. It helped but only for a short while. Standing in her shower for a minute she looks up at her shower hose removing it off its grip.

'''

Anxious to return to school is a feeling Naruto never new he would yearn for over the weekend. When Monday comes around he had his excuses for being late to school; it's Monday, but this morning he found himself in a good mood enjoying everything pretty much around him: the food, the shower, and the bike ride towards school he realizes all the new faces he's passing by are students who actually make it in on time unlike him. When English class started though a feeling of anxiety finally hit him and his actions at the end of their date left him nervous to see her. His mind began hitting him with insecurities and with true intentions. Walking out of his classroom he fetches a drink at the nearest vending machine before class begins. Walking back into class he spots Shizune-san helping another student, Haruno Sakura, his childhood friend who noticed his entry. Shizune looks up from her grading papers, but her eyes held no reaction to his smile. With the class starting as soon Senju-sensei walked in he found his day and mood declining steadily when he realizes she is ignoring him throughout the duration of Senju-sensei's teaching not even a glance to spare. She went out of her way to increase distance between them by helping other students even those that didn't want any; this went noticed by him.

When lunch came around and he was given freedom to roam around campus she was gone by then giving no chance for him to catch up with her. Returning to the final class of the day he didn't have it in him to pay any attention instead he found himself staring out the window or drawing doodles on his notebook. It was a long week from there ignoring most of the lectures he didn't care whether his homeroom sensei noticed, but he felt himself slipping away from class not paying attention to any especially Senju-sensei's. At least by the time Thursday came around his mood lightened up for only a little he only had one more day to deal with this and hopefully relax over the weekend. With her lecture over Naruto stands up grabbing his belongings ready to step outside for some air and a refreshment, but spots his sensei calling him over. He complies before getting on her bad side.

"What now, Granny?" The tone of annoyance he carried presented stabbing glares at him.

"Don't call me Granny, and I want to see you here after school. I have something to discuss."

"That's it? Can't you tell me now?"

"We'll discuss this after school and make it back to class for History before Iruka-san dogs on me." Her voice was demanding he swore he just took orders under a lieutenant. He steps out of class shaking his head at what trouble he's in now at least Iruka-sensei is a closer teacher he can chill with.

When school ended and the setting of the sun painted the school with its orange color he walks out of the lockers to get his bike ready to call it home but to his surprise he spots Shizune-san waiting for him there. She was looking around but unless you knew of their date she looks pretty normal standing there.

"Shizune?" He calls to her rather weakly and more still in question at her presence but she didn't respond to her name being called and instead walks off rounding the corner.

He stops in his tracks at his failed chance to finally talk to her. "Jeez, that stings." He mutters to no one around.

"Naruto-kun?"

It was his turn to go unnoticed by his name being called.

"Naruto!" The person calling to his attention smacks him upside his head. Generally not in the mood he shifts his body in a fighting stance raising his fist up. Turning to his offender though he was met with an angry pink-haired girl. "Hey, Naruto I've been calling you for over a minute now. Senju-sensei is looking for you." Her stare was demonic causing him to lower his fist and cower inside. In this light he can see she takes after her favorite sensei.

"Crap, you're right! _I forgot!"_ With no gratitude he runs back inside campus. Her demonic stare resides with a tired sigh loosening the hold of her books. " _Baka... childhood friends never change, do they?"_

A blond pony-tail girl approaches from out the foyer. "Was that Uzumaki-kun you were talking to, Forehead-chan?"

"Shut it, Ino-pig!"

Naruto comes barging in the empty classroom hot and afraid of almost leaving her hanging before a very considerate friends reminded him it's important to stay alive. Senju-sensei was just cleaning her desk when the sudden intrusion of her student caused her to drop whatever she's holding onto the floor. There before him a view of her notorious plump ass presenting itself as she's bending down to pick up what appears to be erasers. He couldn't prevent his perverted mind from filling with dreams of having her naked bent form between his and her desk as he fucks her senseless. Her skirt stretches tight hugging onto the outline of her accentuated curves and her pantyhose led only to the imagination how soft her skin must feel under those. Successfully he erases any perverted thoughts from his mind mentally telling himself never to think these thoughts alone in a room with her. Being just the two of them his erection would mimic her ass stretching his uniform pants and the last thing he wants is a pitched tent before her, that would lead to an embarrassing moment he's positive she won't let him live down. But as she stood a black lace could be seen hidden in her tucked white collared shirt revealing what he knows to be a black thong; commence nose bleed.

"Y-you wanted to speak with me?"

"Oh,' she turns towards him tucking at the back of her shirt, "Naruto. I thought you left me. I wanted to speak with you about Shizune-san." She crosses her arms under her breast leaning her body against the edge of the desk.

"Sh- Katō-san?" He blushes feeling the sweat on his palm. " _Did she expose his actions to her?"_

"Mhm," she nods rather cutely, "I recently noticed you two have been rather... close past this week. And you passed your first test! Congratulations!" She punches his arm not holding back. He rubs at the spot her fist impacted rubbing the pain away and along with it dispersing any ecchi thoughts.

"Thanks... and y-yeah she has. Even went as far as tutoring me at my apartment."

"I know!" She lets out a loud laugh and he felt obliged to join her in an awkward laughing fit. "That's nice to hear. _Though I didn't ask her to go that far._ Well I should get leaving, but before I go I want to offer you this; if you ace my class I'll reward you for student of the year." She says casually hoping to encourage more good behavior out of him.

"Reward?"

"Mhm..." she draws a little closer to him and whispers huskily, "and only something I _know_ you'll love." In a quick change she returns to her demeanor. "So keep up the good work and lock up after you're done!" She makes a grab for her belongings and waves a single hand at him while stepping out the door.

"Done with what!?" He yells to her retreating figure which is now outside in the hall.

"Drying the erasers!"

" _Ugh!"_

* * *

 _Looks like I made it to the halfway mark... remember when I said I don't know where this story is heading? There's a chance it's heading to a weird place and the further I work on it the more weirder it gets. Is this what a writer feels? Got any complaints for short chapters? Speak up! I could combine chapters you know I'm just follow an agenda but I can break that._

 _Any readers from my other story, **A Hidden Love in a Hidden Village**? I'll be posting the final chapter to that when I reach the Tsunade arc on this one. Just so they can go together hand in hand really._

 _Thanks for the read and reviews! If you spot any grammar mistakes give me a heads up! See ya' guys next time._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** _In the break of January Naruto Uzumaki asks Shizune Katō to help spend their break together._

 **Author's Note/Disclaimer:** _Glad you guys enjoy the long chapters. I'll try my best with the future ones. Since I've been collecting some chapters together it appears we have ourselves a Lemon scene here! Or some hot cocoa, whatever rows your boat. After this chapter the lemons (hot cocoa) picks up in the story and we'll begin to ascend into the Harem realm._

 _Enjoy and see ya' guys at the bottom!_

* * *

 ** _\- Winter and Hot Cocoa Go Well Together -_**

Naruto could sense the determination inside him building up, his mind focusing on one aspect; to ace Senju-sensei's subject. He didn't think much of their encounter after school and the reward she promises him. In fact one of the reasons he so chooses to pursue her challenge is; he know's he can beat it and he has the help to do so, that is if he can solve his issues with Shizune-san. Reflecting on it while laying on his bed ready for sleep their sudden kiss was a mistake on his side. " _If I can just apologize to her maybe things will go back to good between us."_ He reaches for his lips remembering when their lips touched. This will surely be their last.

 _'''_

School today was uneventful like always. The hours passed him by and each teaching made him feel like a passenger on a car ride enjoying the view and not worrying over the road. When his last class ended he headed for his bicycle ready to make the departure back home, but when he rounded the corner towards the bike rack there was a woman waiting there for him. Katō-san turns upon feeling his presence nearby. Her stern face immediately became nervous upon seeing him approach her. Standing in awkward silence for a minute or two it finally came upon one or the other to say what is on their minds.

"Naruto-kun there's-"

"Katō-san there's-"

Seeing their simultaneous interruption it was just enough to break their awkwardness as they shared a laugh. "You can go first, Naruto-kun." She says with courtesy bowing her head with politeness much like her character. All Naruto could take from this is he's happy she is still calling him by a first name basis. He clears his throat seeing the chance he was seeking for last night before him. "I wanted to apologize about our... date. I didn't mean anything about it and especially our..." the couple both looking away agreeing to not admit it in school grounds. "I hope this doesn't stop us from studying together. I really enjoy our time together." Hearing the laughter escape her mouth Naruto couldn't help but be baffled at her response. "What's so funny?"

She lets her giggles calm down before responding in a clear tone. "Naruto-kun, I wanted to apologize for my behavior this past week, but I actually want to help you study again... if that is okay with you?" His look became even more dumbfounded before turning into a toothy smile. "Senju-sensei does have our first exam in December." She nods her head in agreement. "It's settled. We're acing that exam!" She states with such determination it drifted over to Naruto who could only make a fist at the air. "Yosh!"

The following weeks gave life back to Naruto and Shizune as they spent their afternoons and evenings studying after school when classes would end. Over the weekends they would meet at public places to further his studying and during the week around evening they would meet and enjoy warm drinks at cafe's while the winter outside grew colder. It is that time in Japan where you'll occasionally get snow giving due to warmer garments. When the exam was passed out by Senju-sensei, graded and returned, it came with great surprise to see Naruto Uzumaki ace her test with no errors. His grade was already rising from its grave and it made Senju-sensei happy to see her student taking the advice to heart and actually making a change.

"Yay! We did it!" At the top of the schools' roof Naruto and Shizune revel in festivity of their labor and achievement in private.

"Thanks again!" In his excitement at his first ever achieved A, Naruto takes her into a quick hug lifting her off her feet with ease. Spinning them around he stops before getting themselves caught.

"Now you have all of winter break to enjoy." She says with a flustered face enjoying the embrace too much.

"I know, I was actually hoping you could help me."

"Help? I don't think there's anything to study for now, Naruto-kun. At least not until Tsunade-san begins teaching the next subject." Her face ponders in wonder at what he is getting at.

"No, I mean help me in spending my break."

"T-together!? L-like a d-date!?" She blushes knowing now what he is getting at and feels slightly embarrassed for thinking entirely of something else. All Naruto could do is smile at her cute response. "I guess you can say that."

She closes her eyes making her hands into fist as she stood perfectly still in her current pose. The chilly wind that blew over the roof left them unfazed as he awaited her answer. Finally her concentrated pose broke into a soft smile. "I'd love to."

 _'''_

"I would have never taken snowboarding if it weren't for you. I never saw it as fun, but I was wrong! It's so much fun!"

"Yeah, you really got the hang of it there. Another day like that and you'll be able to take intermediate slopes."

Walking side by side down the frozen road Naruto and Shizune make their way towards their cabins. Holding onto their gear the familiarity between them grew stronger and the distance between their shoulders grew shorter. By now they accustomed to their proximity. Maybe it was the cold.

"You really think I can do it?" She asks following close behind him. Her gear was beginning to get heavy for her arms.

"Tsh, is that even a question? I know you can do it. You handled yourself really well; when you fell down you still got up, that's better than any of the girls that were there." Her blush was hidden well within her red face thanks to the winter. She looks behind them seeing the mountain they just came from grow darker and ominous with the setting sun and settling clouds. Its crazy thinking about how he convinced her to go with him snowboarding, it never crossed her mind that in her lifetime she would have been going down slopes at increasing speed, but here they were walking away from the snow covered mountain unscathed.

"How was it up there? At the peak?" She asks with curiosity. Seeing the mountain from the bottom gave it a grand feeling and she questions how he can see her achieving that. Naruto turns to look at her, his nose red and his breath visible in the cold night. "It's amazing, you'll love it. It always snows up there, sometimes it makes it down, but those days you usually get snowed in." She looked struck with awe at the idea of making it to the top of the mountain to witness snow being created from thin air.

Spotting his cabin surrounded by its trees Naruto looks at her with a suggestion. "Can I invite you in? We can share some cocoa while we rest."

The idea of snuggling up in a coach with a warm blanket and a mug of hot cocoa sounded soothing to the body and pleasant to the mind. "That sounds really nice."

Walking up to his doorway he leans his board against the wall while he searches for his keys. Pulling them out of his jacket he finally unlocks the door setting his gear against the wall while removing his jacket and snow pants. Taking a seat on the step he begins to untie his boots as Shizune steps in doing the same with her equipment. Finishing before her he stands up while she's still in the process of removing her snow gear. "I'll ready us some cocoa. Feel free to get comfortable."

Shizune slips her feet out of the rental boots revealing her fruitful Christmas socks and under her jacket she wore a navy blue turtle neck sweater with black leggings for added warmth. She steps into his cabin taking in the scent of the room and follows the path of the hall listening to Naruto rummaging through the kitchen and starting up the stove. As she steps into the living room she could see just how spacious his cabin was compared to hers. With the living room and kitchen connected this cabin felt fitted for a more bigger family.

"Wow! You're cabin is bigger than mine! That's not fair." She playfully pouts walking into the living room becoming accentuated with it. From where she stood the couch looked like it would swallow her body if she sat in it and directly across from that was the chimney with a television mounted on the wall just above it.

"It belongs to my parents. They use to come here often, but I visit more than they do nowadays." He says from the kitchen responding to her earlier remark. With his parents owning the cabin he saved money every year round. "Start us a fire, it's getting cold in here." Shivers went up her arms and that cocoa sounded better by the second. Kneeling before the fire pit she begins to place logs inside and successfully starts a fire thanks to the starter log. Taking a much needed rest she finally takes her seat on the couch as her body responds with comfort. She fell on her ass more today than she's ever done in her life.

Naruto comes walking in with mugs filled with hot cocoa inside. He hands her either one as she takes if from him bringing it up to her face and taking a sniff at the aroma. " _Milk, cocoa, and a hint of hazelnut._ I like hazelnut." She says with a smile.

Taking his seat next to her on the couch she curls up her feet from the ground letting her body rest and lean upon the couch as they begin to watch cable television. Every sip of her hot cocoa adds to the warmth she has collected so far. After the show ended she takes a peak outside wondering how much time has flown by since and to her surprise snow was evidently falling. "Mmm! it's snowing outside!" She points enthusiastically outside as she stands from her seat walking out into the patio. Naruto joins her outside bringing their cocoa along. Standing in the patio together leaning against the fence she looks up at the night sky. "It's my first time seeing this much snow fall!" She says excitingly. Naruto smiles at her child-like behavior he's coming to enjoy and hands her, her cocoa to keep her hands warm as he joins her side. Looking directly up into the night sky enjoying the clash of their collected warmth against the cold breeze they stand in silence watching snow magically appear from within air and lightly coating the wooden oak patio.

"We're going to get snowed in." He finally mutters without batting a look.

She looks at him; he's still looking up with a hint of worry now. "You can take my bed; I'll sleep on the couch."

"I can't do that. It's your parents' bed." She protests.

"No, it's fine. At least let me enjoy your company for the night." He finally looks down to her taking his gaze away from the sky with a smile plastered on his face. Blushing she clutches her heart with her hands between her breast while she is getting lost in his eyes which appeared to be outlined and profound. Closing her eyes she steps closer to him standing on her tip toes as he embraces her gently with his hands supporting the small of her back. Going in gently they lips finally meet making this beautiful night their second shared kiss.

She feels the inside of her chest grow with warmth as her tongue tastes the cocoa from his mouth. Her hands snake their way around his neck as they shift into a more comfortable position with his hands now on her waist. Feeling the heat of their bodies clash she felt wanted for once in her life. The heat and cold from the snow surrounding them attested to that idea. Naruto holds her small waist enjoying her petite figure wanting to pick her up. With the introduction of her tongue he couldn't withhold himself from letting his hands roam lower down her waist to the curve of her ass. The texture of her leggings accentuated the figure of her ass with both cheeks in his hands he couldn't resist giving them a soft squeeze.

Pulling away from her and removing his hands from her body he nervously says, "we should get back inside."

Her inner mind fought against the idea of where she wanted this to go. She admits she let him go for the grab and she did initiate their kiss, but being his teacher's aide refuted all her needs. It was crazy enough they came up here for the break just the two of them, but with the time spent together tutoring she felt herself having fun with him and liking him. She sighs internally hating the situation she's getting herself into and how befittingly ironic it was. She was always pressured by family and friends to find a boyfriend or getting married as she grew older. For now she swallows her troubling emotions as she follows him back inside.

She takes her seat next to him and to his surprise she hugs his arm nestling it between her breast as she snuggles into comfort with him. A bit taken back he just let's it be as they sit watching television. Shizune on the other hand was rather still uncomfortable. With the heat on her chest not decreasing all she could think of is how is it she finds herself here beside him now. Stealing glances at him she realizes how close in proximity their faces are and how lucky she is to be with a man like him. She nods to herself, " _yes, he may be a third year student with the body of an adolescent, and the energy of one, but I always find myself happy to be with him and dare I say in love?_ " He was growing into a man in her eyes.

Her mind begins to run astray with perverted thoughts. " _He is young and by the feel of his arms well-toned._ " She can picture his naked form with her fingers caressing every muscle of his. She blushes wondering how strong is he, if he can pick her up with such ease maybe... She runs her eyes up and down his body letting the perverted thoughts increase in intensity. " _Is he big?_ " She begins to blush feeling a nose bleed coming in. " _Would he dominate me in bed? I am older, but Naruto-kun is more energetic._ " She wouldn't dare let the lustful thoughts cross her mind, but the idea of him depriving her of any common sense and leaving her breathless left her squirming in his arms. " _I can't help this._ "

She reaches for the remote next to him muting the show. Naruto looks at her puzzled as he was actually enjoying the show, but instead was answered with the meeting of their lips. She pulls away drawing her eyes on his and goes for another kiss. Shifting herself on the couch she straddles him enclosing his legs between hers as she pulls on his sweater for a deeper his. She can feel her his tongue at the breach of her lips. " _Do I let him in? Should I taste him?_ " She opens her mouth letting his tongue brush up against hers eliciting moans from her.

They finally pull away both at a loss for air. With the only light source illuminating their bodies she begins to pull at his sweater undressing him and running her hands over his body before removing his thermal long sleeve shirt. With her fingers roaming over his warm and soft skin she was beginning to feel wet at the touch of his chiseled body. Running her fingers over his abs she gains the instinctual idea of wanting to eat him up. Her fingers stop on his pants, eager to feel his manhood in her hands.

Naruto brings her face back up kissing her and pulling away witnessing the lust in her eyes. He grabs her sweater from the bottom edge pulling it off her and tossing it to the side gathering with his sweater. He runs his fingers up her ribs and around her back as he unhooks her brazier. Helping her take it off he tosses it to the side, she lets out a gasp feeling his mouth sucking on her ample breast. She rolls her head back letting him feast on her and enjoying his tongue rolling over and around her nipples, flicking them with his tip. By now he could feel himself growing harder thanks to her soft and pearly breast; he tugs at her pinkish nipples.

She cups his face pulling him up to hers, "Naruto-kun, we shouldn't be doing this." She says panting, but he just embraces her lips with his while tugging at her bottom lip. She could tell he wants her badly as she does. She pulls their lips away, "I'm your sensei, I'm suppose to help you." She didn't know why she was muttering these words, but she prays it doesn't stop him from loving her. "We shouldn't be doing this." She finally adds.

Naruto moves his hands from her waist to her ass giving it a squeeze. Does a student kiss their sensei? Do they find themselves in the situation they are in? With their hands planted on their sensei's rear end? No, somehow they were past the studying and grades. She pleads to him in hopes of passing through that barrier, "just for today, can I be your lover?" She asks with pleading eyes. Her body was grinding on him beginning to lose herself to him. Naruto kisses her once again before whispering huskily into her ear. "I'll make you mine, Shizune-chan"

The chills down her spine left her excited for what was to come next; with Naruto suddenly picking her up she grabs on him wrapping her legs around his waist. Carrying her over to their room he pins her against the wall of the hallway kissing her neck before taking her inside. With the lights off he finds his way to the foot of the bed laying them down still holding onto each other; beginning to lay trails of kisses down her body. Feeling his kisses on her belly she senses his hands on her leggings ripping them from the groin as he kisses her clit. She didn't care for the destructing of her clothes; she just wants him inside of her fast. Tucking her panties to the side, Naruto growing eager to be inside of her and make her his. He wasn't the only one growing impatient, Shizune was also eager for the length of his manhood inside of her. By now all she felt was his tongue digging inside of her; her vision darkening with pleasure.

 _'''_

Her conscious slips back into her mind with her vision sharpening as she found herself being pummeled by him. Her voice crying his name in lust and her body craving his she felt herself lose control over the orgasm. Not able to think straight she couldn't remember when he entered inside of her, but she definitely felt the head of his penis hitting her up inside. With her walls pulsing in ecstasy around his length she couldn't prevent her nails clawing at his back. The orgasm she woke up to was beginning to die down, but she couldn't feel him ejaculating inside of her and prayed to the Gods he has a condom on; it was the only common sense she has this night.

Feeling him speed up she feels herself being taken away with her legs shaking violently to his pounding he had to support them with his arms giving more angle to dig further inside her. She digs her nails onto his sheets as he begins sucking on her breast coating them with saliva. Her screams by now were only that of his name and even then they were just slurred monosyllables. Thanks to his unwavering rhythm she found herself riding another wave of orgasm. By now it's a miracle she is still conscious but she finds herself slipping. In a sudden and rough thrust she feels him come to a stop with heat exploding inside of her, but again no ejaculation. Her beating heart begins to come to a decline and steady rhythm.

Naruto brings his face up to hers where she could now see his face drenched with sweat even his hairs were no longer dry. With the realization of his state she notices how hot and sweaty both of them are. Her hair is in the same state of his and her body was sticking to his, she wonders how long have they been going at it.

Naruto bashes his forehead against hers. "That was amazing!" She says hugging him closer.

"I'm happy you're my first." He states between breathing. She cups his face with her hand. "Don't stop unless I tell you to." She pleads.

Pulling away from her she senses him slip out of her. In the darkness of the room she can barely see him as he takes off his condom throwing it in the trash bin. The loud resounding thunk has her grateful for him wearing a condom. She barely see's him walking back to her and even this close she could barely make him out though that didn't hide her stares of hunger at his manhood hung low. She never considered the idea of blow jobs, but right now she wanted every inch of him inside her mouth.

Sitting up in the bed she she takes into account how badly soaked the sheets were. There was definitely a multitude of orgasm.

She stands up barely able to and kisses him as her hands travel down to his manhood taking a hold of him. He definitely felt huge in her hands, his girth is rather astonishing for his age. She begins stroking him while they make out, she could feel him pulsing in her hands. Looking into his eyes she falls to her knees till her face met with his groin close enough to feel the heat emanating from him. Though it's dark and she can barely see from here she could smell him inches before her. Opening her mouth partly she looks up at him before taking her decision of putting him in her mouth further.

Naruto could feel her bated breath on his member and it's driving him crazy. He had every incentive to grab her head guiding her down on him. Instead he let her do the work.

Shizune grabs his torso guiding her head to the tip of his member. She could definitely feel it now; her lips touch it lightly she had to take a lick. She plays around with him for a bit moving his length with just the motion of her mouth. She inserts a few inches of him inside of her mouth. Naruto could feel himself on his toes with her tongue swirling around the tip of his length like a snake. She gives him one good suck before pulling him out. Struck by her output Shizune stands back up now being able to and whispers, "we'll save that for later."

Smiling with mischief she turns around giving her back to him while crawling back in bed. He bites his lower lip fighting the urge to slap that ass of hers. Looking over her shoulder he gets the bright idea of her cunning work. Grabbing her leggings by the waistband he slides them off along with her panties loving the swiftness of his hands. Throwing her garments to the side he stand ready behind her. Running his hands up and down her waist he begins to grow erect as he reaches for the nearest condom, slipping it on before going at it again. He steadies himself perfectly behind her penetrating her with his tip first then with his entire length.

Finding the rhythm to their love making his thrust begin ringing out the smacking of their skin. He revels over how soft her ass felt with his entire length inside of her. Grabbing onto her hips he begins fucking her much to their desire. Being mindful he puts a stop to his thrust feeling their bodies heating up again. She sounds out of breath causing him to rub his finger down in her womanhood. She ejaculated again, but he returns back into his rhythm until he satisfies himself.

Shizune could feel her mind close to break at the shattering orgasm he caused her. As soon as she feels him pull out she drops onto his bed her hair a mess of sweat and grime. She can hear him slipping out the condom. " _Another one in the trash._ "

Crawling back into bed with her he looms over her letting his length slip between her thighs where it will rest. Grabbing her hands he squeezes them hoping to get a response from her as he kisses her back. He admits they were both out of breath and covered in sweat, but there is something marvelous about the hours they put into their meetings. After short minutes of rest Shizune flips under him now facing each other. She kisses him showing signs of more activity causing him to whisper into her ears and receiving a smile in response as she spreads her legs. Naruto reaches for another condom glad he came prepared while she rubs herself out. Ready he crawls back into bed with her while slipping inside. Shizune latches on to him as he begins pounding her womanhood onto the bed causing it to shake violently with her screams close to cries of pleasantry. He kisses her lips quieting her down wanting to muffle her screams with his mouth.

Placing his hand beside her head he angles them both as he begins assaulting her with more thrust sending waves of electricity into her groin.

"I can't! I can't!" She screams in submission.

Naruto kisses her sweat covered forehead. "Wait for me." Mustering her courage and discipline to wait for him she nods in affirmation as he begins once more with his attack.

"Oh God! Please, hurry! I'm close! I'm close to... _!_ " She grabs onto him feeling her inner walls constricting around him waiting for their release; her toes curling if possible.

"I can't! I can't!" Naruto takes her mouth with his again and in one final push they ejaculate together. She lets out her screams, music to his ears, words garbled together slurring them. They finally came to a halt of their rigorous activity as he pulls out of her. He reaches down slipping the condom off and tying it up before attempting to throw it into the trash bin. Laying down next to her she draws him in kissing his lips. "That was amazing." He says continuing his kisses as she curls up with him hugging his body for warmth and safety. Naruto throws a fresh blanket over them as he draws her closer letting her head rest on his chest joining her in sleep.

* * *

 _Sup'_

 _So we finally had ourselves some unexpected lemon. I didn't expect it in this chapter to be honest, but I combined it to add more length to the chapter. This is the lemon scene which brings out more so I guess the story picks up? I'll leave that up for you to decide._

 _Like to give a shout out to some readers and comments of the like:_

 _Johnsmith1 - I've never considered Samui into the story and she originally had nothing to do with the plot. I like her, though. I might consider it._

 _Batman78 - Sorry to answer your question earlier back. It's Obito and Kakashi who are their gym trainers so respectively it's them calling towards Sasuke and Naruto. And things will be picking up soon as there is life after school so will there be more for Naruto._

 _HateOnMe73 - Dude! The Taken King has so much to do now it's a great example of dlc. Haven't started the raid yet but we'll get there been busy with those exotic quests and sword._

 _Cade117 - Thanks for the review!_

 _betinlara897 - To answer your question I think this chapter does. Will we be seeing more? I don't really know the answer to that one._

 _To the other reviewers and followers thanks a bunch! Glad to see people are interested in it since originally what postponed me from posting this was no one was really going to like it. You guys are the encouragement I need to follow through. See ya' guys next time._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** _You ever get so caught up in your own creation you don't know where to start? That's how I've been feeling lately. Finally got around to working on this story and I must admit this chapter is a huge oversight, a hiccup, in my story. Turns out I left a huge portion unwritten between the Shizune Arc and Tsunade Arc so I came up with this chapter on the whim to update after some time. You know, just to show I haven't abandon it or burned out. Anyways, this chapter is full of mistakes and probably plot holes. If you read on you'll see I rushed into things which I'm not proud of. I will admit this though, when I can work this through I will rewrite it again so not to leave it as me rushing through it._

 _Don't own Naruto and I'll see you guys at the bottom._

* * *

 ** _\- And So We Say Our Goodbye To The Final Year -_**

In the midst of night and morning Shizune finds herself awaking in the arms of Naruto hugging her with his hand resting on her bare back. She takes in her surrounding reassuring herself if the memories that flood her mind prove to be true and not just a dream. The result she found was a sore feeling between her legs leaving her bottom waist almost in the state of numbness. Either from the incredibly hot sex they shared last night or the reason they came up here in the first place she couldn't really source her soreness. Not even able to get off the bed she gave up on the idea and instead opted to lie longer in bed with him while tracing little circles on his smooth chest to past time while reminiscing about last night. The traces of her finger cause him to stir as he finally joins her in the awaken state. Seeing his eyes open up and witnessing his reaction she reciprocates a smile when his eyes meet her. She leans in closer giving him a well deserved kiss on the cheek.

The rest of their morning is filled with the gathering of their clothes and cleaning up after themselves. He lends her a pair of his pants a bit ashamed the reason being he tore her leggings apart last night and his feelings were shared seeing the blushing Shizune take his offering with a flustered face. Walking into the bathroom to take care of her business she spent most of her minutes staring into her reflection on the mirror. The emotions she recalls of last night were a mix of love, lust, and concern. Yes, what they did and what they felt could be called an act of love for another human being. She cried his name not in vain, but in the creation and release of their feelings towards one another. She turns on the cold water collecting it with cupped hands and splashing it on her face for a full awake effect and continues on with her packaging. Collecting and folding her clothes she turns to Naruto who is busy doing the same. He finally catches her staring and stops what he's doing.

"We're going to have to pass by my cabin. I left my luggage and the rest of my clothing there." She spoke, fixated on his form. She fights to lick her lips and take him for another round, subduing her emotions by returning to folding.

"Right. We can stop by." He answered a little too late. He makes his way towards her, stopping just a few feet shy away but garnering her attention. By now they were fully aware of the tension in the room created only by them alone. Naruto reaches for her face cupping it lightly and reaches down for a kiss. His actions go well rewarded when her body reacts accordingly as she returns the favor. They pull away from each other only sparing a few glances from time to time. The kiss was only a promise of whats to come.

The drive back home was another story.

Parked on the street around his apartment complex they sat in silence. Arriving late into the night the streets and apartment were void of any people.

"It was... fun, having you come." Naruto spoke.

"I'm glad I came." she says turning her head to look at him.

Even in the dark Naruto could read her face and believed what he was sensing was an invitation. "Would you like to come in?"

At the moment it didn't make any logical sense. It is too late to really do anything in these hours, but the thought of inviting her in to his apartment once more felt like their night was just about to begin. Spending most of their day driving back in silence he felt inviting her in would pay that back. Make up for the hours they spent not drilling each other.

And right he was.

That is to say, Shizune Katō isn't one to say goodbye so easily and accepted his invitation with a fury of kissing and taking each other's clothes off before even making it in. The end product being she soon found herself sprawled on all fours taking his full length. She would admit for someone his age he was going a tad bit rough on her, probably due to the frustration of wanting her badly. His hands tugging on her shoulders, pulling her arms back; she wasn't a big fan of having her hair pulled either as he continued with her. Finishing inside, Naruto retrieves his hands away from her while pulling himself out. Her insides completely dripping of her excreting juice as he begins to eat her up.

Naruto gets rid of his filled condom and searches around his apartment for another one before returning to her lewd form. Coming face to face with Shizune she takes the initiative of sitting him down on the edge of his bed and giving her back to him as she assumes a seat on his lap. With his safety on, he grabs his meat shaft by the base and guides it in as she places her hands on his knees using them as leverage to lower her weight safely down on him. Feeling his hands on her hips she latches her hands on top of them and begins to ride him with ease while shifting herself around and driving him crazy. Naruto releases his hands and reaches around for her breast massaging them and squeezing her nipples softly while enjoying her squirming figure as he lays kisses on her back side. Shizune reaches for his hands breaking them away from her breast and leans herself forward giving him a lewd view of his cock sliding inside her folds.

Naruto begins to grow anxious and eager for more of her body. This sex experience is new to him and he wants to experience everything in his godfather's ecchi novels.

Shizune unexpectedly stands up before turning herself around with a smile on her face. Crawling on his bed with her knees she pushes him down with a single finger which she uses to trace his developing abs. Reaching with her other hand between her legs she grabs hold of his member and guides him in between her folds successfully and begins grinding on him letting the tip of his head rub against her cervix. Picking up a fervent speed she leans herself back placing her hands again on his knees as she increases her pace letting her moans signify her climax. In one fell swoop she releases an orgasmic scream and begins ejaculating on him not noticing his intruding fingers on her clit holding off her orgasm longer by stimulation.

The very same morning presented itself identical to the prior day. Awaking in a state of bliss and held softly in his arms she sneaks off the bed without waking him and in her current state heads for his bathroom knowing her way around his apartment. Relieving herself of any grime and sweat with a well deserved cold shower she looks at the clock on his microwave and realizes she has overstayed. Retrieving her clothes from his bedroom she stops at the doorway before walking back and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. This break really has been amazing thanks to the man before her who took her virginity and gave her something special to remember.

A sudden guilt rises in her chest as she departs quietly outside his apartment. Turning to face the door she quietly whispers to no one in particular, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I promise I'll make it up to you." Walking down the steps she pulls out her phone texting a message while making her way to her car and lets out a sigh as she hits send before slipping it back in to her pocket. Entering her keys into the ignition she starts up her car ready to head back home.

'''

In between abandon corridors and away from prying eyes Uzumaki Naruto and Katō Shizune, a teacher considered by state regulations and student, would find their tutoring curriculum a little more advance than others. Shizune couldn't remember when they started to have at it in school hours and after, but each day she spent with him only festers her hunger for him. Pinning her against the wall Naruto had his hand wrapped around her mouth preventing her moans from echoing through the halls. In a quick and brash thrust Naruto drew his lips close to her ears and withdraws his hand from her mouth.

"We have to stop doing this." She whispers in strain, barely able to control the pending orgasm he has her in.

"You're telling me. You can't keep your hands off me." Naruto retorts.

Shizune looks over her shoulder, "can you blame me?" She says rather innocently, but he abruptly rids her face of it and instead replaces it with pleasure as he resumes their quickie.

Tidying up after their finish and straightening their clothes of any wrinkles Naruto voices his plans for the upcoming weekend. "I was thinking, how about this weekend we head to the beach? We can lay off each other until then." He must admit even he is worried over how they've been acting ever since that night in the cabins. These past few weeks have been full of nothing but sex and they were showing no signs of boredom. Lately their past school afternoons have been full of kissing and groping, nothing too extreme compared to what they did when in his apartment.

"Are we allowed to kiss?" She asks, sounding a bit disappointed. Naruto let's out a small laugh and kisses her before answering, "I'll allow it."

When the weekend came around they wasted no time.

Driving towards an artificial beach a few miles away they fit right in with no one knowing who they were. The couple had the day to experience something they never would get a chance to like holding hands in public and any form of public display of affection. With Shizune wearing a black two piece bikini revealing the figure Naruto came to love and him in beach shorts and sandals, they looked just about the average couple and even partook in a game of volley ball with locals. Spending the rest of the afternoon in the water today marks a catalyst the couple would come to experience.

Sneaking up behind him Shizune surprises Naruto by wrapping her hands around his waist. "You're mine now!" She says captured with joy of having got the upper hand on him.

"I don't think it's me who's trapped." He says coolly and dives underwater slipping away from her grip. Searching for his presence in the dark blue waters she lets out a scream when he suddenly erupts from under her throwing her up in the air. Getting her revenge by throwing waves of seawater at his face the couple began to wind down as they made their way out of the water holding hands. Grabbing their belongings she led him into the one area she could enact her revenge on him in private and locks the door upon entering the quiet dressing room. Before she could make her move though, he pins her to the wall assaulting her mouth with his. She was beginning to love when he would suddenly act before her. With his looming figure she nibbles on his ear before whispering, "I want you inside of me."

Pulling away to look at his face she became rather disappointed seeing the frown on his face. "I didn't bring a condom with me."

She gives him her cutest pout letting the guilt destroy him from inside at his missed opportunity, but a sudden idea erases that. Whispering it into his ears it can be said Naruto's reaction was appropriate. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

She nods seductively. "I want you inside of me."

Shizune eagerly gives her back to him loving the feeling of his prickly fingers grabbing onto the waistband of her bikini and sliding it down to her ankles. She can hear his shorts follow shortly after and grows red with anticipation of what always follows next except this time they had no protection. Naruto latches a hand onto her shoulder while the other guides his shaft into her hole through the gritting sand which nestled its way there. To say the least the cold which there bodies held didn't last for long with the friction they were creating in the dressing room.

That was only a few days ago.

Chilling at his desk, Naruto sat before Senju-sensei with a dreamy look plastered on his face reminiscing about the day he and Katō-san tried anal. Only the stern voice of his sensei could draw him out of it.

"I'm impressed, Naruto. It seems like you're going to reach my mark and actually graduate."

He turns his head to spot Senju-sensei overlooking a stack of papers. "Yeah, Katō-san has been helping me all the way." Though he wouldn't dare admit how far they've gone.

"Well let's hope it stays like that for the end of the school year."

That's right. March is approaching soon and with it the end of his school career. Naruto didn't know what to expect of his final year. For starters, the beginning of what he believed this past year pales in comparison to where he is now; good grades and what he would possibly consider a girlfriend, however forbidden it may be. With the final exam just a few weeks away he'll be borrowing Katō-san from the class to prepare for the final exam. On the day of his final, the night before, Shizune wished him luck with a receiving kiss and his first blow job. His room was too dark to spot her working his cock over with her tongue, but all he needed to do was sit back and enjoy her exuberant blow job. What followed after he could say was unexpected yet precedent. Pinning her form against his rustled sheets Naruto was inside of her without any protection. Unlike the last time where he had no condom to begin with and resulted in anal, tonight he drilled the tip of his cock against her womb begging for his release knowing full well there would be no latex to stop the impending flow of hot sperm in her womb. He recalled finishing three times inside of her all of which she took without any spillage. Yet as memorable as the night was the sudden disappearance of her the following morning left him rather unsettled. So he started his day like any other day and headed to school for his final exam.

The class was eerily quiet unlike any of the past years where everyone in the class was anxious to get out of school. Today everyone had on a determined face if not one filled with worry about bombing the exam. Proceeding to his usual seat Senju-sensei came in wearing a tight white-collar with a fitting skirt. He has to hand it to her. Even in the end of days when mostly everyone was beginning to lose composure over the school year she held her beautiful looks with pride. Class began when she told everyone to turn over their exams ready to face the curriculum they spent collectively learning. The questions came easy and the essay required at the end drew out of him like his Japanese language. Yet even as he sat triumphant with no doubt he aced this exam his mind was worried over something else.

Or someone else who wasn't present the following class hours or weeks left of school.

After school in search of Katō-san he comes across Senju-sensei in the teacher's lounge. Her table a mess full of papers, binders and folders scattered with red markings. By the looks of it, teachers had it just as worst.

"I have no doubts you passed my exam." She spoke proudly without taking her eyes of the papers she's currently grading.

"Looks like all I needed was someone to encourage me... uh, where is Katō-san anyways? I haven't seen her all day." Naruto asked masking any hint of worry from her superior.

"Katō-san? I'm assuming she didn't tell you." She finally withdrew her eyes away from her papers to look at the boy.

"Naruto, her internship ended about a week ago. She's returned to her university to finish up her degree."

* * *

 _I know, I know. Any help would be appreciated._

 _I hope that one day when you come back to reread this chapter you'll be left thinking "this is new."_ _So, what does this mean for Naruto? Shizune just left unannounced so we'll be reading into the route he'll be put on after graduating because yes, there is life after school. Though not comparable to Naruto's._

 _I'm just glad I filled this hole with something. Please, as an aspiring writer, hold me up to this. Just PM me "Hey, FFLeon! Where that Chapter 6 at tho?" I'll get the message. I want to flesh out the last scene of Shizune and Naruto, but for the best of me I just can't write now. See ya guys next time._


End file.
